One type of liquid dispenser includes a bottle for holding a liquid, a spray nozzle on top of the bottle, and a suction tube carried by the spray nozzle and extending into the bottle. Some of the liquid dispensers of the foregoing type are designed so that the suction tube is curved and has an open end in proximity to a corner of the bottle at the lowest point of the bottle when the bottle is in use, spraying liquid from the bottle onto an object.
Typically, the open end of the bottle has an elliptical shape for enabling the end of the tube to be in closest proximity to the corner. Users of such bottles usually try to position the bottle so that the liquid is removed to the greatest extent from the bottle when the liquid supply is almost exhausted from the bottle. However, a considerable portion of liquid frequently remains in the bottle. The cumulative effect of the liquids remaining in bottles with almost exhausted liquid supplies is substantial, resulting in a substantial waste of the liquid. In addition, some of the liquids have adverse environmental effects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispenser of the type including a bottle, a spray nozzle, and a suction tube, wherein virtually no liquid remains in the bottle and the liquid in the bottle becomes virtually completely exhausted, provided the dispenser is judiciously used.
Typically, conventional liquid dispenser bottles have non-descriptive shapes that do not contribute to marketing of the product including the bottle, liquid, spray nozzle, and suction tube.
It is, accordingly, another object of the present invention to provide a bottle for a liquid dispenser, wherein the bottle has an ascetically pleasing shape and wherein the bottle shape is such as to enable the liquid in the bottle to flow toward the lowest corner of the bottle while the bottle is in use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bottle for a liquid dispenser, wherein the bottle has an ascetically pleasing shape, enabling the bottle to be easily grasped by a user.